Friends or more?
by obsessive-anime-freek-1
Summary: Yona wakes in the middle of the night and Hak tries to help her feel better. Yona's fear of Soo-won grows along with her love for Hak. Will this develop into more or will Hak be stuck with the friend zone forever. (From Yona of the dawn) Then things might start to change...


Her eyes slid open slowly as she looked around she was in a forest, and oh did the stars shine tonight! It was really late and there was a gentle breeze blowing the small leaves of the trees. The sky was very clear and the stars shined like polished silver. The moon was full, lighting all below.

She moved to stretch but was confined. She turned her head and looked behind her. She was sitting in her guardian's, Hak's, lap. One of his long strong arms surrounded her while the other rested on his bent leg staying in place, supporting his tall heavy weapon. His other leg curled up close to his body. The top layer of his kimono was laid on her shoulders pulled all around her. It was heavy but warm and comforting. He looked so peaceful his features were relaxed with a hint of joy in them. And his hair swaying to and fro along his head.

Then her own bright colored bangs fell in her face. She raises her hand and pushed then aside. Then Hak's arm tightened around her pulling her closer to him. How had she gotten into his lap in the first place? She though. Her face felt tight and crusty, she was crying? Oh! That's right. I had a nightmare.

*Hours earlier*

She was surrounded by her friends, everyone in a fighting stance. Past her dragons and friends there was a huge group of soldiers surrounding her. More and more kept coming. Everyone's eyes were looking to one place. She followed their gaze to... Soo-won. There was a bright flash and everything changed. Bodies all over. Blood spread all over the ground. Kija was motionless his arm, his dragon arm, laying yards away. Shin-ah, to, was dead. His mask lay in pieces all over the place, his usually beautiful bright eyes were dark green and had blood pouring from them. Jae-ha's leg was too cut clean off laying somewhere on the battlefields.

Several injuries showed all over their bodies. Then, but, the invincible dragon, Zeno, he can't be... she looked around. There was cages two holding legs, two holding arms, one holding a torso and, she screamed when she saw his head in another. They were desperately trying to pull together. But didn't succeed. Hak... No! Where's Hak?

Several bodies lay around her most with arrows sticking out of them something was wet on her legs. She looked down and Hak lay in her lap bleeding from multiple places. But there was one major wound, right through his chest, a trail of blood led away from him. She followed it to a sword, she followed the blade to a hand, the hand to a body and a face. Soo-won. Soo-won killed Hak! No! Hak growled a little before fully collapsing into her.

"I'm sorry princess. I can- can't do my job anymore. I'm sorry. I- I lo..." He fell silent. Tera poured from her eyes.

"Hak! Hak! You can't leave me! Hak!" he lay still and her gaze rose to her most hated enemy. Soo-won.

"You can't do it. You won't, I know it. You love me too much." Anger grew in her do what? She noticed her hands were holding her bow with an arrow aimed at his heart. She released it but it was weak, he caught it and dropped his sword. The sword he used to kill her father and Hak. Then he pulled out a bow. She tried to run but immense pain flew through her legs. Broken?

He aimed, his dark cold eyes laughing inwardly at her, then the arrow flew. Her eyes opened right as the arrow flew through her chest.

*End of Yona's dream*

After her eyes shot open she quietly crawled out of the tent she shares with yoon. Once outside she tried to take a walk but because she was trembling she collapsed not far from the tent. Waves of sobs wrecked through her body as tears poured from her eyes. Her worst fear, her nightmare, flashed over and over in her head. Hak, she thought, Hak didn't. He didn't die... but...

*Hak's P.O.V.* (pov stands for point of view if you didn't know.)

Nearby Hak slept on a tree. Images of his princess crying flooded through his head and he woke hearing her cry. Quickly he stood, his weapon falling to the floor with a loud clatter. Rushing to the tent he saw her crying a few feet away.

"Princess!?" He rushed over and fell to his knees. His hands rose to her face and lifted it so she was looking at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face soaked with tears, her body trembling, but worst of all. She had a look of great fear.

She stumbled backward her arm raising in defense. Her eyes trying to focus, she looked like she was trying to register who it was in front of her.

*Yona's P.O.V.*

Suddenly someone was in front of me looking into my face. I pulled away and rose my arm to shield me from whatever it was, or whoever. My vision was blurry and Soo-won's face kept flashing into my mind. After a moment my eyes cleared enough to see Hak. He looked concerned and hurt.

*end of Yona's P.O.V.*

Yona jumped into Hak's arms and cried more.

"Princess?!" No reply.

"Princess?!" more tears.

"YONA!" He shouted and her head shot up.

"Yona it's me. Please calm down." He wiped the tears from her face and pulled her into his lap. She continued to cry into his chest.

"Hak! You died. And Kija died. And Shin-ah and *hic* and Soo-won he killed you and Seno's head was gone and Kija's arm was dead..." HE placed a finger on her lips.

"Quiet princess. It's ok I'm here and so are the others, we're fine." Yona kept her mouth closed but continued to cry for a long time. After an hour her cries softened to occasional hick ups. Once they were rare he spoke gently.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She nodded and nuzzled closer to him. Her arms were now wrapped around him. While her legs lay to their right with his leg underneath them. They say another moment.

"You and the others surrounded me in a large circle. We were surrounded by tons and tons of soldiers. Maybe even a million. But none of you were looking at them you were all looking at..." She hesitated a second.

"Soo-won?" Hak growled. Yona nodded.

"Then there was a bright flash and everything changed. I was on the floor and I looked around. There was bodies everywhere and blood... Kija's arm was cut clean off some with Jea-ha's leg. Shin-ah was laying on the ground his eyes were a dark green and blood continued to pour from them. I started to freak out I... cus I saw Zeno. His body was cut to pieces and in seperate cages. They were trying to recollect. I saw no one alive no one on my team. I looked for you but I couldn't see you, there was something on lap wet. I looked down a-and it w-was you. You were dying in my arms. You told me you were sorry for not being able to do your job and you were going to say something else but you died. I-I looked up at Soo-won and..." She paused tears welling up.

"He mocked me. He said you won't do it. You c-can't! you love me too much! I then n-noticed I was h-holding my bow. I released it, but it... it was weak. H-he caught it and shot it a-at me. At me Hak! Right through m-my h-heart!" Tears flowed again and Hak pulled her to his chest.

"Oh princess." Hak breathed. She didn't deserve this torment. He pulled his arms away and pulled his top layer off and wound it around her. It was getting cold, he pulled her into his arms and walked away from the two tents, grabbing his tall staff.

He found a nice straight tree and sat down. Setting Yona in his lap, she continued to cry, but he was comforting her too. He wasn't great at this, but he wanted to help.

Yona felt Hak pick her up and move away. But she didn't care, the reality, the realness of her dream scared her and tears kept coming. Eventually, she passed out. And now she sat in his lap early in the morning when it still remained dark. It must be just after midnight she guessed. Being in the mountains it got dark earlier. Yona tilted her head back and looked at her protector, he was so bug! He towered over her even sitting down. But his features seemed to be different. There was something different about Hak tonight. Did he seem... happy? His face looked relaxed but his mouth curved upward gently. Creating a smile that seemed to light everything. His bangs seemed to fall perfectly around his face making him look so completely and utterly attractive. Yona felt her heart beat quicken slightly.

When had this happened? she asked. Hak's arm that was wrapped around her waist tighten and pulled her flush against him. Heat spread across her face. After the sudden pull, he relaxed again and his hands fell and rested on her thigh, only increasing the heat in yona's cheeks. She went to move his hand but once his hand was next to her's she became curious. Checking to see he was still sleeping Yona carefully opened his hand.

She placed her palm against his and looked at their hands. Hak's fingers were an inch longer than hers, and his hand was much wider too. But they were so... so soft. His skin was soft, that's not right! She thought. My hands are rough from my bow. If anything I should have soft hands and his should be rough! she pouted. No fair! She laid her hand against his, but it would probably feel nice holding his hand. She thought her fingers curling into the spaces between his. His large soft hands could completely cover her hand if wanted. Suddenly his fingers curled to and held her hand. Hu? She thought.

"Having fun are you?" He teased. Yona blushed deeply and tried to pull her hand out, but Hak tightened his grip to the princess's dismay.

"I am not!" She pulled again, "Now let me go!" She pulled again. Suddenly his weapon was laid down and she was pulled tightly into a hug.

"Oh, but you were princess." He teased on. Her cheeks reddened.

"Stop being a meanie Hak!" Yona whined.

"I'm not. " He smiled when she looked at him. Yona felt something inside her leap at that. That smile.

"You were looking at my face earlier, Then when I pulled you closer you started to play with my hand." He chuckled. She pouted her cheeks puffing up adorable. Hak loved that face. So cute.

"You were awake?" She asked.

"I woke up just before you did. I saw everything." He teased. But suddenly Yona relaxed and held his hand instead of pulling away. She relaxed in his arms and Hak felt his cheeks warm gently.

"Princess?" He asked. He looked down at her and she looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"What? What?! Was she really asking that?!" Hak thought.

"Y-you just relaxed." In my arms, he finished in his head.

"So? You don't plan on letting go. Might as well get comfy." She smirked. Hold it. he thought.

"Is the princess attempting to tease me?" He asked lowering his head to mere inches away from hers. Her eyes filled with shock.

"Wha-? How?" She asked.

"I'm just smart." He smirked playfully. Yona leaned away pushing him back.

"Ok, what ever Hak." She said her cheeks still pink.

"I just suck at it." She pouted. "Don't lie." She rested a moment there. The both quite.

Why would she stay in my lap? Hak thought. Maybe she...no. That's not possible. Yona is to air headed and in love to love me. He thought. So why?

I don't know why I stay in his lap. But I'm comfy and happy. I don't want to move. Why am I feeling this way? Why?

They looked a the stars in the sky and Yona smiled. "So pretty." She mumbled.

"Yes, they are." He agreed. "But ya know... the stars are much brighter and beautiful by the castle?" He said.

"Are they?" She asked. She felt him nod.

"When I was on duty I use to lay in a tree after patrol and look at them. I often fell asleep looking at them." He whispered gently. Yona didn't know but the tree was just outside her room.

"That sounds fun. Too bad, I never got to see them." She whispered back.

"Once day Princess. Once day." It felt so right, her in his arms. He hoped she'd stay there with him. And not return to the tent. He wanted her in his arms.

"Yeah, one day. You'll take me, won't you?" She asked her head resting against his arm.

"If you want, then, of course, I will." He answered.

"Y-yeah." She said softly. Hak looked down at her from the stars and smiled. She would stay. She had fallen asleep gain. Right in his arms.

This time Hak didn't stop himself. He didn't mind just this once that maybe. Just maybe... Yona might love him. He felt joy and he held her close and fell asleep with her in his arms.


End file.
